Recherche chimère désespérément
by Lara Timquogni
Summary: nouvelle coécriture avec serleena ! riza est enlevée ! comment estce possible et pourquoi l'aton enlevée? Dernier chapitre !
1. Départs non désirés

Me revoilà en compagnie de Serleena pour une nouvelle coécriture ! toujours aussi cinglées, nous avons pris un vrai plaisir à écrire, j'espère que vous en prendrez autant à lire cette fic !!

**Chapitre 1**

- Riza, je sais que tu as pris un abonnement hebdomadaire pour les toilettes, mais j'ai un besoin urgent ! fut le cri désespéré de Roy dans l'appartement que tous deux occupaient depuis quelques mois.

Mais faisons un petit rappel sur la situation actuelle de trois couples.

Samantha Fuery est devenue Mme Jean Havoc depuis neuf mois et est partie à Xerxès pour trouver un manuscrit sur l'elixirologie, sur demande d'un riche collectionneur de manuscrits sur l'alchimie et ses variantes. Le couple Havoc ne prévoit aucun enfant tant que Sam a toujours la bougeotte.

Riza est devenue la femme de Roy six mois plus tard. L'épouse de l'ex-bourreau des cœurs de Central (ndla : non, serleena, je ne pense pas à autre chose) avait récemment attrapé une bonne gastro-entérite et gardait le lit. Bien que presque guérie, elle avait encore besoin de se reposer pendant quelques jours.

Dark et Kain Fuery, quant à eux, sont en train de préparer leur mariage. Pour l'instant, Dark est le garde du corps du collectionneur qui a demandé les services de Samantha Havoc, ce dernier ayant insisté pour assister aux recherches de Sam.

Bref, tous vivaient heureux avec leur âme sœur. Mais revenons au couple Mustang…

Après avoir satisfait sa vessie, Roy embrassa Riza, emmitouflée dans un gros pull et un vieux jogging. Il pouvait sans problème lui prouver son amour par une multitude de baisers, puisque son épouse avait dépassé la phase contagieuse depuis quelques jours.

- Bon, je vais y aller. On part en mission aujourd'hui.

- Elle consiste en quoi, cette mission ?

- Escorter l'ambassadeur de Xing jusqu'à South City, où une autre équipe s'occupera de lui.

- Soyez prudents et rentrez vite.

- On ne part que trois jours… Toi, tu n'aimes pas vivre sans moi, ne serait-ce qu'une heure !

- Non, mais les dossiers ne vont pas se remplir tous seuls.

- Tu changeras jamais…

- Ah, tu voudrais que je change ?

- Oh que non ! J'aime la Riza que j'ai toujours connue et qui se tient devant moi.

- Allez, filez, colonel Mustang.

Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent, non sans un dernier baiser.

Roy retrouva ses subordonnés à la gare de Central City, l'ambassadeur attendant déjà dans son compartiment première classe. Roy les salua et leur demanda s'ils étaient prêts pour cette mission.

- Non, geignit Jean, j'ai pas eu de bisou de ma Samantha adorée depuis trois semaines et elle rentre ce soir.

- Je te rappelle que c'est pareil pour moi et Dark, répliqua Fuery. Et je souffre doublement puisque Sam est ma grande sœur chérie.

- Vous avez fini de vous plaindre ? fit Mustang. Je vous rappelle que ma femme et votre collègue est malade, donc nous allons vraiment bien devoir nous organiser. Havoc, tu es tireur d'élite, tu surveilleras mes arrières comme Hawkeye le fait d'habitude.

- Euh ouais enfin…, balbutia Jean

- Non, je parlais pas de ça !!! s'énerva Roy.

- Pardon mais ma Samounette chérie adorée me manque trop !

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant ce nouveau surnom puis, reprenant leur sérieux avec difficulté, Roy répartit son équipe dans le wagon. Et le train partit, emmenant trois amoureux encore plus loin de leurs chéries.

Condamnée donc à rester cloîtrée chez elle, Riza ne pouvait que se reposer de diverses manières : lire, faire un peu de ménage,… Mais, étant militaire, elle n'était pas habituée à rester chez elle, inactive. Bref, Madame Mustang s'ennuyait ferme.

Pour couronner le tout, elle enrageait de ne pas pouvoir aider ses collègues alors qu'elle était quasiment guérie. Elle passa un bonne partie de la journée à se faire du mouron pour eux, surtout pour l'un d'eux, priant pour que tout se passe bien.

Le soir, elle comprit qu'elle avait encore besoin de repos, puisque très tôt, elle éprouva l'envie de se glisser sous les draps. Après avoir un peu lu, elle piqua du nez, mais trouva le temps d'éteindre la lumière et de s'installer confortablement pour sa première nuit sans Roy depuis des mois.

A une heure avancée de la nuit, on put percevoir de très légers bruits venant de l'entrée des Mustang. Mais Riza, dormant du sommeil du juste, n'en sut rien. Un homme vêtu de noir pénétra dans l'appartement et se dirigea à pas de loups vers la chambre à coucher. Il esquissa un sourire en découvrant la personne dormant dans le lit double. Sortant une corde d'une de ses poches, il s'approcha du lit.

Il se passa alors quelque chose auquel l'intrus ne s'était pas préparé : Riza se réveilla, alluma la lampe d'une main et brandissant son arme, cachée sous l'oreiller, de l'autre.

- Que faites-vous chez moi ? demanda-t-elle, menaçante à l'homme taillé comme Armstrong, mais roux et le regard plus méchant que lui.

Au lieu de répondre, l'homme sortit une matraque et tenta d'assommer la jeune femme. Elle voulut tirer mais le seul « clic » de son arme fut produit… Elle avait oublié de recharger son arme. Sa première idée fut d'aller chercher l'arme dissimulée dans ses sous-vêtements, mais l'homme lui barrait la route. Elle lui mit donc un violent coup de genoux dans les parties, le faisant ainsi se plier en deux. Riza courut alors vers le tiroit, mais l'homme se remit vite et l'assomma par derrière, avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre l'arme.

L'intrus observa attentivement le corps de la jeune allongée par terre, vêtue d'un simple pull en laine, à col roulé plutôt large, une culotte plutôt couvrante cachait son intimité.

L'homme lui attacha les pieds et les mains dans le dos puis la prit sur l'épaule. Eteignant la lumière, il sortit du logement aussi discrètement qu'il y était entré.

**A suivre…**

Alors, vous voulez la suite ? reviewez alors !


	2. Disparitions

Voilà la suite de cette nouvelle aventure issue de nos deux cerveaux malades !! Ce chapitre a été écrit par Serleena et deux de ses personnages font leur entrée.

Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 2 :

« Aaah, voilà un joli vase. »

Bien loin de Central, à Xerxès plus précisément, Samantha Havoc exhumait les restes de cette civilisation disparue. Elle prit un pinceau pour enlever le sable. Chasseuse de reliques de son état, et la meilleure qui soit, la belle brune avait un caractère bien trempé. Surnommée la sauvageonne par ceux qui la connaissaient, elle était du genre bagarreuse. Ce défaut fâcheux était néanmoins compensé par une nature généreuse et un bon sens de l'humour. Son tempérament aventurier faisait contraste avec celui de Kain, son petit frère, que l'on sait timide.

Dotée d'un physique pour le moins avantageux, la miss avait immédiatement plu au sous-lieutenant Havoc, qui avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour elle. L'attirance avait été réciproque, et les voilà mariés aujourd'hui. La jeune femme posa son vase dans une caisse prévue à cet effet, et contenant déjà d'autres vestiges.

Non loin d'ici, bien à l'abri sous une tente, l'employeur de Samantha, un homme riche du nom de Reynolds, assistait aux découvertes. A côté de lui, surveillant les environs se tenait son garde du corps temporaire, Dark, mariée à Kain. Dark … drôle de prénom. Signifiant noir, ce que la brune était. Elle arborait un air glacial, vraiment pas encourageant. De la même taille que son amie Riza, Dark était la plus jeune du trio : elle avait vingt-cinq ans. Et déjà un nombre de morts impressionnant à son actif.

Formée par un célèbre assassin connu sous le nom de La Nocturne, Dark était à l'origine destinée à être une redoutable tueuse au service d'une organisation régnant sur la société criminelle. Orpheline et amnésique à dix ans, elle avait été recueillie par La Nocturne qui lui avait donné son nom et formée au meurtre. Par chance, un homme avait réussi à la faire changer de camp.

Dark était dangereuse, vraiment dangereuse. Maniant les armes blanches et les armes à feu à la perfection, c'était le genre de personne à ne pas se mettre à dos. Etonnant alors, qu'elle ait pu se marier ou plus exactement, que quelqu'un soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Et pourtant …

« Alors Mme Havoc, vous avez découvert des choses intéressantes ? » demanda le milliardaire.

« Voyez par vous-même. » répondit Sam en posant la caisse devant lui.

« Bien, je vais examiner tout ça sous la tente, cette chaleur c'est insupportable. Je suis las, las las … »

Reynolds rentra, pendant qu'un domestique emportait la caisse.

« Tsss … ce genre de bonhomme m'énerve. Ca veut assister à des fouilles mais c'est incapable de supporter la plus petite contrariété. » dit Samantha.

Elle prit place à côté de son amie, et attrapa une gourde d'eau.

« Je suppose que ça ferait mauvais effet, si je lui flanquais un coup de pelle dans la tête par inadvertance … » soupira-t-elle ensuite.

« Oui. » sourit Dark.

Un silence s'installa. Les deux femmes contemplaient l'horizon désertique. La chaleur était étouffante, mais ça ne paraissait pas les affecter.

« Mon royaume pour retrouver les bras de mon homme … » soupira Samantha en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Moi aussi. »

« Tu sais quoi Dark, j'adore quand tu es inspirée pour dialoguer. » reprit la chasseuse de relique.

Dark darda ses yeux verts vers elle. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très bavarde lors de ses missions.

« Tu sais bien que les grands discours ne sont pas mon fort. »

« Pourtant là tu viens de faire une phrase. »

En temps ordinaire, celui ou celle qui s'amusait avec Dark de la sorte se retrouvait près de sa tombe avant l'heure. Mais avec Samantha c'était différent. Il s'agissait d'une de ses meilleures amies, et de sa belle-sœur en plus.

« Ca veut dire que je suis en progrès alors. » fit Dark.

« Exactement ! Alors ne baisse pas les bras. » sourit Samantha.

Dark sourit à son tour. De l'autre côté du champ de fouille, une fourgonnette s'arrêta. Il en sortit onze d'hommes, plutôt costauds. Ils repérèrent le campement.

« Elles sont là ? »

« Ouais. Les deux filles qu'on cherche. On a intérêt à être discrets, celles-là sont plus coriaces que les autres. Paraît même que l'une d'elles est une tueuse. »

« Ca nous fera de belles bêtes alors. »

« Quels sont les ordres pour ceux qui les accompagnent ? »

« De les endormir. Eternellement. »

Sur ce, les nouveaux venus commencèrent à se rapprocher du campement. Les filles étaient rentrées sous la tente, Samantha devant répertorier les objets qu'elle avait trouvés. Dark nettoyait ses armes et vérifiait que ses couteaux étaient bien aiguisés.

« Paraît que Riza est malade. » dit-elle en rangeant un poignard.

« Ouais, gastro-entérite la pauvre. J'espère qu'elle ira mieux quand on rentrera. » répondit Samantha.

« Hm. Elle doit enrager de devoir rester couchée. »

« Ah ça … n'empêche je la comprends, moi aussi je trouverais ça chiant. »

« C'est sûr, pour des gens habitués au mouvement comme nous. Enfin, elle a pu profiter des soins de son mari, je suppose. » reprit Dark en se levant.

« Sûrement. Mais dis donc, tu tiens à ce que j'attrape le cafard ou quoi ? Ca va faire trois semaines que je n'ai pas vu mon mari. » fit Sam en se retournant.

« Et moi ça fait un mois que mon petit chiot me manque. » répliqua la brune aux yeux émeraude.

« Mf ! »

« Comme tu dis. Bon, il est passé où le monsieur lalala ? »

« Dehors. » lui dit Samantha.

Dark sortit, et aperçut son protégé en train de prendre des photos. La brune s'avança vers lui, et resta silencieuse.

« Quel paysage magnifique ! Je ne regrette pas le voyage. » dit le milliardaire.

« _Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre._ » songea son garde du corps.

Reynolds continua à mitrailler les dunes. Dark se pencha pour refaire un lacet. En relevant la tête, elle aperçut un éclat. Quelqu'un braquait une arme sur eux. Vivement elle saisit le poignet de son protégé et le fit chuter à terre. Le coup de feu claqua. Dark sortit un couteau qu'elle lança en direction de l'agresseur.

« A la tente en vitesse. » dit-elle.

Reynolds ne se fit pas prier, et courut aux côtés de Dark. Dans la tente, Samantha se tenait sur ses gardes, alertée par le coup de feu.

« Restez ici, je m'en occupe. » dit Dark.

Elle attrapa plus de lames, et ressortit. Samantha prit un pistolet au cas où, même si elle savait que quand Dark était en action, leurs adversaires n'avaient aucune chance. La brunette était donc sortie à l'arrière, et se cacha derrière une dune. Dix personnes. Bien. Dark se déplaça, et choisit un angle de tir. Elle abattit deux autres personnes.

Aussitôt les gars braquèrent leurs armes dans toutes les directions. Un sifflement retentit, et un autre s'effondra, un couteau dans la nuque. Un coup de feu claqua, un autre mort. Il restait six personnes, qui commençaient à paniquer. D'où venaient les attaques ? Ils résolurent de se disperser. Un homme rechargea son pistolet, caché derrière un rocher qui affleurait. Dark était déjà là, dans son dos. Elle leva un couteau, et le tua.

La brune passa ensuite dans un coin où deux autres s'étaient réfugiés. Une balle chacun. Deux types décidèrent alors d'aller vers la tente, pendant qu'un autre tentait d'arrêter Dark. Un des gars lui sauta dessus, et alla pour la frapper. Mais après avoir paré son attaque, elle mit deux mains autour de son cou et le lui brisa.

Ceci fait, Dark se précipita vers la tente. Samantha avait pris les choses en main, car les deux types sortirent de la tente et s'écroulèrent dans le sable. Dark les tua en passant.

« Voilà. On devrait être tranquilles pendant un moment. » dit-elle en refermant la tente.

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous en veut, M. Reynolds. » fit Samantha.

« Eh ben euh … je ne … »

« En même temps, c'est bien pour ça que je suis là. » dit Dark.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que ces hommes étaient venus pour elle et Samantha. En fin d'après-midi, le camp fut démonté et tout le monde se rendit à la frontière, dans la ville la plus proche pour y passer la nuit. Après quoi, retour à Central. Au vu des évènements du jour, les filles choisirent de dissimuler une arme sous leur oreiller.

« Nos hommes auraient dû revenir depuis un moment, il a dû leur arriver quelque chose. »

« Oui, je crois qu'ils se sont fait dessouder, vu le pedigree de l'une d'elles. »

« Appelle notre contact, voir s'il a du nouveau. »

Les grésillements d'une radio se firent entendre pendant un instant. Quand la station fut réglée, une voix résonna.

« Vous tombez bien, j'allais vous appeler. J'ai aperçu nos minettes dans la ville de Youswell. »

« Elles ont donc abattu notre groupe. Tâche d'en rassembler un autre et ramène-les nous. »

« Entendu. »

Fin de la communication. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand le deuxième groupe arriva devant le seul hôtel de la ville. Y entrer ne fut pas difficile : la serrure se crocheta facilement. En silence, les individus entrèrent dans le hall. L'un d'eux consulta le registre pour trouver les chambres de leurs cibles. Puis ils montèrent à l'étage, et se séparèrent. Un premier petit groupe s'approcha de la chambre de Dark.

Le bruit d'une serrure qu'on trafiquait réveilla la brune. Elle glissa une main sous son oreiller. La porte s'ouvrit, quelqu'un entra. Dark ne bougea pas. A pas de loups, le visiteur s'approcha de son lit. Soudain la lumière jaillit, et on entendit le sifflement d'un shuriken _(ndlara : étoile ninja pour ceux qui lisent pas naruto) _puis le bruit mat d'un corps qui tombe. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Samantha de l'autre côté. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un au pied de son lit.

Elle eut juste le temps de bloquer un coup, avant de casser le poignet de son agresseur. Sam planta ensuite une lame dans le bras d'un autre venant en renfort. Elle arracha aussi sa couverture, et la jeta sur les autres types qui entraient. Après quoi elle bondit de son lit pour faire face aux assaillants. Celui à qui elle avait cassé le poignet s'élança et tenta de la frapper. Samantha se baissa, et c'est le mur que rencontra son poing.

Il émit un cri de douleur. La chasseuse de relique l'empoigna et l'envoya sur son collègue. Ceci fait, il lui restait à se débarrasser des autres. De son côté, deux cadavres gisaient déjà dans la chambre de Dark. Un homme parvint à la ceinturer, et la serra si fort qu'elle craignit un instant qu'il ne l'étouffe. Elle fourra deux doigts dans les yeux de son agresseur, qui sous la surprise et la douleur la relâcha.

Il se prit un coup de pieds au ventre qui lui coupa la respiration. Dark brisa ensuite une nuque, cassa un nez et démit un bras. Mais malgré tous ces efforts, Dark et Samantha finirent par succomber, après avoir bien amoché la bande. Tant bien que mal, le groupe porta les filles au-dehors, en bousculant les propriétaires du logis venus voir ce qui se passait. Les filles furent emmenées assez loin, et jetées dans des cages.

Riza regarda voir, et découvrit ses meilleures amies inconscientes. Elle les appela pour les réveiller, mais elles ne répondirent pas. Le lieutenant renonça au bout d'un moment. Elles finiraient bien par reprendre connaissance à un moment où à un autre. La blonde entendit les gémissements de douleur de leurs ravisseurs. Ils avaient dû avoir un mal de chien à les capturer. En écoutant bien, Hawkeye apprit même qu'il y avait eut au moins une douzaine de morts. Ce devait être l'œuvre de Dark ça. Parce que elle pour l'enlever, il en fallait.

D'ailleurs si Riza n'avait pas été malade, et surtout si elle n'avait pas eu la bêtise de ne pas charger son arme, il y aurait plus de décès. Pour le moment, la militaire ignorait les raisons de cet enlèvement. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule, il y avait d'autres personnes ici. Vu que c'étaient surtout des femmes, Riza se disait qu'une demande de rançon pour un soldat gradé comme elle ne collait pas.

Il s'agissait d'autre chose. Elle pensa à un trafic, elles allaient vendues dans un pays lointain ou quelque chose de ce genre. Quoique … pour le peu qu'elle savait, Hawkeye avait compris qu'un des critères de sélection était des femmes robustes, voire combatives. Autrement dit, pas le meilleur moyen d'en faire des esclaves, vu qu'elles se rebelleraient à coup sûr.

Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser ces hommes à les enlever ? Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elles toutes ? Riza risquait de le découvrir trop tard.

« _Roy a dû rentrer. Il va être fou d'inquiétude quand il verra que je ne suis pas là. Et même Jean et Kain … quand ils vont savoir pour leur femme._ » se dit-elle.

Puis elle jeta un œil vers les cellules étroites où se trouvaient ses amies. Tout à coup une porte grinça, et un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus baraqué entra. Riza reconnut son kidnappeur. Le géant s'arrêta devant la porte de sa cage. Car s'en était vraiment une.

« Bien remise de tes émotions ? On a ramené tes deux copines, t'as vu ? » dit-il.

« J'ai vu, et ce n'est pas là le choix le plus intelligent que vous ayez fait. » répondit Riza.

« Ah ouais ? »

« Oh oui. Attendez un peu qu'elles se réveillent, ça va être beau. Vous avez enlevé les femmes les plus sauvages que je connaisse. Et que dire de nos hommes quand ils sauront que nous avons été enlevées. Croyez-moi vous courez droit à la catastrophe. » avertit Riza.

Le géant ne répondit rien, et se contenta d'émettre un _hum !_ amusé. Il tourna les talons, et sortit de la salle. Riza alla s'adosser au mur du fonds. Dans quelle galère était-elle encore tombée ?

A suivre

Voilà, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu ! A vos reviews !!


	3. Retours et examens

Voici la suite ! Ecrits pas mes blanches mains (ou plutôt tapé, mais bon!). Vous allez savoir pourquoi elles ont été enlevées et comment leurs époux vont réagir.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

- YAAAAAWWN !!!

Ce splendide bâillement de Jean fut le premier son émis par notre équipe préférée dès leur arrivée à la gare de Central, en ce soir d'été.

- Enfin rentrés ! Je vais pouvoir dormir, pas trop tôt. s'exclama Jean.

- Et moi, je vais retrouver Riza, fit Roy. Je suppose qu'elle doit être guérie.

- Dès que je rentre, je rattrape mes câlins avec Dark, dit Kain.

- Tu risques d'attendre encore un peu, mon vieux, lui répondit Jean. Elle est encore à Xerxès.

- Euh Havoc, on est quel jour ? demanda Mustang.

- Le 21 ; pourquoi ?

- Et Sam et Dark devaient rentrer le … ?

- 19.

Un silence suivit cette réponse, puis on vit une fusée blonde sortir de la gare. Le reste de l'équipe se sépara plus calmement puis tous rentrèrent chez eux.

Alors que Jean entrait en trombe chez lui, Roy fermait tranquillement la porte. Après avoir posé ses clés sur la console de l'entrée, sa valise sur le sol et tout en accrochant son manteau au perroquet, il s'écria :

- Chérie, je suis rentré !

Aucune réponse. Elle n'était pourtant pas sortie, son sac à main était toujours là. Roy se mit à faire le tour de l'appartement. Ne la trouvant nulle part, il allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre en disant quand soudain ...

Roy entendit des gémissements provenant d'un placard. Intrigué il alla voir. Une odeur assez insupportable l'assaillit, pendant que Black Hayate sortait rapidement. Roy haussa un sourcils : que fabriquait-il là-dedans ? Voilà qui n'était pas pour arranger le sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait. Le chien alla droit à la chambre de Riza, et gémit encore. Roy s'y rendit à son tour. Il découvrit le lit en pagaille, le tiroir de la commode ouvert et deux armes sur le sol, une près du lit, l'autre au pied de la commode.

- Non ... NON ! RIZA !!!!! cria-t-il, comprenant ce qui s'était passé.

Il lui sembla que son cri était plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. De leur côté, Havoc et Fuery avaient fait la même découverte que leur supérieur, bien que leurs logements soient dans un pire état que celui des Mustang.

En attendant que ses amies se réveillent, Riza examina les cellules : toutes d'environ 4m², regroupées dans une vaste salle, elles contenaient un matelas uniquement, séparées les unes des autres par des barreaux solides en fer forgé. Pour les cellules situées contre un mur, une ouverture laissait passer la lumière et l'air, mais n'était pas assez grande pour laisser passer une femme, si fine soit-elle. Riza dénombra une trentaine de cellules, dont la moitié à peine était occupées.

Aucune des femmes présentes n'osait parler, ne sachant ce qui leur arrivait ou comment réagir. Alors que Madame Mustang détaillait chacune d'entre elles, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et deux hommes robustes entrèrent. Quelques femmes frissonnèrent, d'autres restèrent impassibles, certaines leur demandait ce qu'elles faisaient là, mais les deux gorilles restaient de marbre. Ils ouvrirent la cellule de Riza et l'en sortirent. Ou plutôt essayèrent car la belle savait se débattre, ayant eu ses deux meilleures amies pour professeurs. Riza savait donc où frapper pour faire vraiment mal.

Les deux mastodontes parvinrent à la menotter et l'emmenèrent hors de la prison, la maintenant fermement par les bras. Précaution inutile puisque la militaire s'était raisonnée et savait que se débattre ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est qu'à se blesser ou s'apporter des ennuis supplémentaires. Elle osa cependant dire :

- Vous me faîtes mal !

Mais les deux hommes semblaient sourds et muets. Ils l'introduisirent dans une pièce blanche éclairée par de grandes baies vitrées, donnant vue sur un superbe lac. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une table d'opération, lui semblait-il. Deux hommes moins corpulents en blouse blanche étaient là aussi. L'un d'eux fit un signe de tête et l'un des gorilles déchira le pull de Riza, la laissant en petite culotte et brassière en coton blanc.

Elle chercha aussitôt à libérer ses bras pour se couvrir, avec force jurons. En vain. L'un des hommes en blouse lui dit :

- Calmez-vous, nous allons seulement vous ausculter. Nous vous donnerons de quoi vous habiller par la suite.

La jeune femme se calma mais restait rouge de honte et de colère d'être aussi nue devant des inconnus. Encore heureux que sa lingerie ne soit pas aguichante !

Elle se laissa allonger sur la table et examiner. La table était dotée de sangles mais ils ne l'attachèrent pas, puisqu'elle semblait docile. Par chance, ils ne la tripotèrent pas trop et ne semblaient pas se rincer l'œil.

Après l'auscultation, ils lui donnèrent un t-shirt blanc pour qu'elle puisse se vêtir. Le t-shirt était suffisamment ample pour masquer ses formes et lui descendait à mi-cuisses.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sam se réveilla. Gardant son calme, elle tenta d'analyser la situation avec ses souvenirs et ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle. En découvrant Dark dans la cellule voisine, elle fut rassurée de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Alors que la brune endormie se réveillait, la lourde porte du fond s'ouvrit, laissant passer Riza et ses deux gardes du corps. Ils la poussèrent lourdement dans sa cellule et sortirent.

Samantha ne tint pas sa langue plus longtemps.

- Riza ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Dark la rejoignit.

- Qui sont ces types que je leur casse la gueule ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- STOP !! Les filles, laissez-moi parler !

Riza leur raconta ce qui lui était arrivé, de son enlèvement à l'examen physique.

- Ah, les fils de (censuré) !! s'écria Dark. Ils ont bien attendu qu'on soit seules. Si je les tiens, je les…

- Dark, calme-toi. Ils ne m'ont pas fait mal car je suis restée tranquille.

- Si on est trop turbulentes, ils ont de quoi nous calmer, intervint une jeune femme dans une cellule avoisinante.

- Comment ça ? demanda Sam en tournant la tête.

- Décharges électriques violentes…

La femme qui venait de se joindre à la conversation était châtain clair et n'avait pas l'air commode, bien qu'elle soit jolie.

- Je m'appelle Carolina Amber. Je suis fermière dans l'Ouest.

- Riza Mustang, lieutenant et tireur d'élite.

- Samantha Havoc, archéologue.

- Dark Fuery, ex-tueuse à gages.

- Je suis ici depuis deux semaines, reprit Carolina. Je peux vous dire qu'on est bien traitées : trois repas par jour, un examen médical par semaine… et le droit de faire nos besoins à l'abri du regard des autres, enfin…

Nos trois drôles de dames remarquèrent un trou dans le sol de leur cellule, un rideau noir autour. Les filles se regardèrent ensuite, et eurent une moue vraiment ravie.

- Et pour se laver ? s'enquit Dark.

- Une fois par semaine, avant l'examen, répondit Carolina. Maintenant, regardez bien les autres femmes.

Riza, Dark et Sam obéirent et remarquèrent que certaines avaient des oreilles différentes des leurs : pointues, plus grandes, plus rondes, voire absentes. D'autres portaient même des poils, des plumes ou des écailles. Seule une dizaine de femmes présentaient ces caractéristiques. Les trois arrivantes regardèrent la fermière.

- Nous sommes destinées à devenir des chimères…

Les trois nouvelles écarquillèrent les yeux. Des ! Ils allaient les ... Samantha inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Elle n'avait jamais cédé à la panique, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer. Dark ne laissa rien paraître, si ce n'est une rage sourde dans ses yeux verts. Riza aussi essayait de rester froide. Bon ... elles avaient intérêt à filer de là c'était clair.

" Sam ... en tant qu'archéologue les serrures ne doivent pas avoir de secret pour toi." dit le lieutenant en se tournant vers la brunette.

" Non. D'autant plus que je déteste qu'on m'enferme. Restons calme les filles, on va sortir de là. répondit Samantha.

A Central, dans le bureau de l'équipe de Roy Mustang. Trois hommes se retrouvèrent et n'eurent qu'une parole. Essayez de suivre :

- SAM DARK RIZA a été enlevée !!

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Puis leur yeux se mirent à étinceler ... sortez les lunettes de soleil et surtout, cachez-vous. Pas besoin qu'ils s'en disent plus. L'affaire devenait une priorité absolue. Les trois hommes éplorés cherchèrent donc à savoir où était leur femme et surtout si elle était en bonne santé. Bon d'accord, j'exagère ! Vous les connaissez : ils sont en pétard et cherchent par où commencer à trouver le début d'une éventuelle piste pour retrouver leurs chéries saines et sauves.

- Bon, réfléchissons, fit le colonel. Elles n'ont pas pu être enlevées comme ça, comme de faibles femmes sans défense.

- C'est clair qu'elles sont tout sauf faibles et sans défense ! remarqua Breda.

- Elles seraient même du genre offensif si la situation l'exige, répliqua Fuery.

- Je ne vois pas qui en voudrait à de si innocentes jeunes femmes, se lamenta Jean.

- Si innocentes qu'elles se sont déjà retrouvées dans de sales draps… rappela Falman.

- Bon, commençons par rassembler les indices pour tenter de trouver un point commun ou une piste, déclara Roy.

Evidemment, comme tout bon militaire expérimenté, les trois compères avaient analysé la situation soit ici examiné le lieu du « crime » : tout sans dessus dessous, donc bagarre, et sûrement des hommes costauds ou des moyens drastiques pour capturer les trois tigresses. D'un côté, savoir qu'elles avaient dû bien les amocher ne les consola qu'un brin, pour ne pas dire un fétu. Malheureusement, rien ne pouvait les mener sur une piste. Soudain, une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de la tête de Breda, celui-ci ayant un doigt en l'air : il semblait avoir une idée.

- Et si on allait interroger le mec qui a embauché Samantha et Dark ?

Cette idée mijota quelques instants dans les quatre cerveaux présents dans la pièce.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu ne pensais qu'avec ton ventre ! plaisanta Jean.

A suivre

Oubliez pas de reviewer !!!


	4. Evasions et enquête

Oui oui, je sais j'étais en vacances et j'aurais pu publier, mais j'avais pas internet, que voulez-vous ? la vie est dure parfois lol. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairait !

Chapitre 4

Maintenant qu'elles savaient à quoi s'en tenir sur leur enlèvement, les filles réfléchissaient au moyen de se dépêtrer de là. Toutes trois savaient d'expérience qu'il valait mieux tenter une évasion plutôt que d'attendre des secours qui risquaient d'arriver trop tard. Elles ignoraient où elles étaient exactement, mais ça ne les préoccupait pas. La question se poserait une fois qu'elles seraient à l'air libre.

" Je suppose qu'il te faut de quoi crocheter cette serrure, Sam." dit Dark.

" Ce serait une idée. Cependant ce ne sera aussi bien que les clés elles-mêmes." répondit l'archéologue.

" Tu as un plan ?" questionna Riza.

Samantha sourit.

" Ca se pourrait ouais. Il faut simplement qu'on attende."

Dark et Riza se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules faisant confiance à leur amie.

Les hommes qui avaient examiné Riza vinrent pour emmener Samantha. La brunette n'esquiva pas un mouvement quand ils ouvrirent sa cellule. Riza observait le tout avec attention. Elle savait, elle connaissait le caractère sauvage de la chasseuse de reliques. Le lieutenant se demandait si la jeune femme allait férocement attaquer leurs ravisseurs ou pas. Les hommes la prirent par le bras, et la sortirent. Samantha n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se défendre.

Le lieutenant coula un regard entendu vers Dark. Cette dernière hocha la tête d'un air confiant. Quand elle fut debout, Samantha resta impassible un instant. Mais un très court instant. Car soudain, elle mordit violemment le bras d'un agresseur, en même qu'elle écrasait le pied de l'autre. Ils hurlèrent, et naturellement la relâchèrent. Ayant les mains libres Samantha Havoc pouvait enfin agir.

Déjà, un coup de pieds dans l'articulation des genoux les fit se pencher. Puis d'un geste précis la brunette frappa dans le cou, et les assomma. La brunette trouva les clés avec lesquelles un des gars avait ouvert sa cellule.

" Bien joué Sam ! Je savais bien que tu ne te laisserais pas faire." sourit Riza.

" Fallait pas s'attendre à ce que je sois docile en effet. J'ai peut-être la corde au cou comme on dit, mais je conserve une part assez sauvage." répondit la brunette en ouvrant la cellule de Dark, plus proche.

Samantha passa ensuite à celle de Riza, puis des autres femmes. Certaines vinrent en aide à Dark pour jeter les deux gorilles dans les cellules.

" Et maintenant ?" demanda Carolina.

" Maintenant on trouve la sortie." répondit Dark.

" On fait quoi pour les chimères ?" interrogea une autre.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les cages contenant les malheureuses.

" Malheureusement on ne pourra pas leur rendre leur forme originelle. Alors ..." répondit Riza.

Le message fut clair. Samantha se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle entrouvrit doucement.

" Il nous faudrait peut-être des armes non ?" dit Carolina.

" Pas besoin. Mes copines et moi sommes des armes." lui répondit Dark.

Sam signala que la voie était libre. Carolina suggéra de prendre à droite, étant partie à gauche pour l'examen. Les trois filles en tête, le groupe de cinq femmes s'en alla rapidement dans la direction indiquée.

Pendant ce temps-là, les militaires tentaient de retrouver l'employeur de Sam et Dark. Kain avait eu l'adresse en demandant directement à celui qui était le patron officiel de sa sœur, c'est-à-dire le conservateur du musée Dooley. Les cinq soldats débarquèrent donc au domicile du sieur Reynolds. Roy frappa. Pas de réponse.

" Monsieur Reynolds ? Ici les militaires." recommença-t-il.

" Bon : on va pas se laisser emmerder par une porte." lança Havoc.

Il sortit un fil de fer et entreprit de crocheter la serrure. Un instant après il entrait.

" Ca sert d'avoir une femme archéologue." déclara-t-il en faisant place à ses collègues.

" Toi aussi elle t'apprend des p'tits trucs ?" sourit Kain.

Le blond hocha la tête, puis referma derrière lui. Le domicile semblait vide. Les hommes se séparèrent pour fouiller.

" Une chose est sûre, il n'a pas l'air d'être rentré." déclara Breda dans la chambre.

" Lui serait-il arrivé quelque chose également ?" fit Falman.

" C'est possible. Ma Samantha chérie a un don pour attirer les ennuis." répondit Havoc qui fouillait le salon.

" Les gars, venez voir par ici !" lança le colonel.

Les militaires rejoignirent leur supérieur dans le bureau. Roy tenait des papiers sur lesquels on voyait des cercles de transmutation, et des notes complexes.

" On dirait ... des notes sur la fusion d'organes vivants provenant de corps différents." dit Falman.

" Qu'est-ce qu'un collectionneur peut bien faire avec ce genre de notes ?" interrogea Kain.

" Surtout que ce ne sont pas les siennes. Regardez." fit remarquer Mustang.

Il désignait un nom en bas de la page : Shou Tucker. Le spécialiste de la création de chimère, décédé il y avait de cela deux ans. Voilà qui épaississait le mystère. Comment Reynolds s'était-il procuré ces notes et surtout, que comptait-il en faire ? Et aussi, quel était le rapport avec l'enlèvement des trois jeunes femmes ?

" On est sûr que Tucker est bien mort cette fois ?" demanda Havoc.

" Normalement oui. D'après le rapport du médecin légiste son corps n'a plus supporté les transformations qu'il subissait." répondit Falman.

" Si ça se trouve il n'y a aucun lien entre Tucker et Reynolds. Bien, continuez les recherches." dit Roy.

Il décida de garder les notes pour tenter de les décrypter. N'empêche ... au vu des résultats que Tucker avait obtenu, il n'était pas vraiment rassuré quant au sort de sa femme et de ses amies. Mais pour l'instant, rien n'indiquait qu'il y ait un lien.

" Cet endroit a l'air immense." dit Riza.

" Hmm, et vu les meubles il est ancien aussi. Je penche pour un château." dit Samantha.

" Vous croyez qu'ils savent qu'on s'est évadées ?" demanda une fille.

" Oui. Sam ne s'est pas rendue à l'examen, ce qui les a certainement alertés." répondit le lieutenant.

" Chht." fit soudain Dark.

Le quintet s'arrêta. La brune avait l'air prête à bondir. Aussi ses deux amies se tinrent-elles sur leurs gardes. Ne sachant pas si les autres avaient l'expérience du combat, Sam leur demanda de se mettre à l'abri. Elles obéirent et se cachèrent derrière les meubles. Le silence se fit. Dark fixait son regard droit devant elle. Un grondement se fit entendre. Puis une paire d'yeux lumineux apparut. Les filles se tinrent prêtes. La chose bondit, droit vers Dark. La tueuse l'esquiva sans problème.

" C'est une des filles chimères !" s'exclama Riza.

La femme, croisée sûrement avec un reptile, fit demi-tour pour se jeter sur Riza. La blonde para un coup de griffe et riposta par un coup de genou. Puis elle l'envoya bouler. La chimère se réceptionna sur ses pattes. Elle revint à la charge et frappa Riza de sa longue queue.

" OURF !"

Samantha décrocha un rideau et se saisit de la tringle. Elle en frappa la chimère quand elle l'attaqua. Mais son adversaire finit par attraper la tringle entre ses dents et la brisa. Cinq rayures balafrèrent le flanc de Samantha. Et soudain, la chimère se figea. La raison : Dark qui venait de lui planter un morceau de la tringle dans le dos. Le sang afflua à la bouche de la chimère, et elle s'effondra.

" Samantha tu es blessée ?" s'ensuit Riza.

" Pas vraiment. J'ai pu me protéger assez pour que ses griffes ne fassent que m'égratigner." répondit la brunette.

En effet la blessure était superficielle, et les griffures plutôt minces.

" Si nous avons les chimères à nos trousses ça va compliquer l'histoire." dit Dark.

" Ca ne m'étonne guère. Puisqu'elles sont là autant les utiliser. Si je me souviens bien elles sont dix, enfin neuf maintenant." reprit Riza.

" Exact. Sortez de là les filles, et prenez de quoi vous faire des armes." lança Dark.

" Hm je croyais que nous étions des armes ?" sourit Samantha.

" C'est le cas. Je connais de nombreuses manières de tuer, avec ou sans armes. Mais c'est surtout pour elles qu'il vaudrait mieux en avoir." répondit Dark.

" Je crois que nous devrions en avoir nous aussi." fit Riza.

C'est ainsi que chacune prit dans la salle un objet pouvant lui permettre de se défendre. Sam et Dark pour leur part, prirent les tringles d'autres rideaux. Riza trouva un sabre accroché au mur. Il n'avait pas l'air aiguisé, toutefois la pointe devrait suffire. A présent en état de mieux se défendre, les filles reprirent leur route. Elles traversèrent un nouveau couloir parsemé de portes. Le trio de tête les ouvrait, pour voir où cela pourrait les conduire. Durant un bon moment, rien ne vint entraver leur progression. La grandeur du château était un atout et un inconvénient.

Un moment après, les filles arrivèrent en haut d'une salle relativement vaste. En dessous, des gens en blouse blanche occupés à faire d'autres expériences. Dark observa tout de monde. Soudain, un sourire pas du tout rassurant étira les lèvres de la brunette.

" Restez ici." ordonna-t-elle.

Sans attendre la réponse des autres, Dark enjamba la rambarde. Elle atterrit sur quelqu'un dont elle brisa le cou. Surpris, les scientifiques ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Profitant de leur hésitation, Dark en tua deux de plus sur son passage, à mains nues. Après quoi elle empoigna un fusil à seringue. Elle le chargea alors que les gens commençaient enfin à comprendre qu'il fallait se défendre. Une première seringue atteignit une femme à la gorge.

Une autre un homme en plein front. Quand on tenta de l'attaquer sur le côté, Dark recula légèrement, et brisa la nuque de son adversaire. Un cri de Riza permit à la brunette aux yeux émeraude de voir un type tendre la main vers un fusil. Elle tira, et lui embrocha la main sur le mur. Enfin elle changea de position pour s'occuper des autres. Dark se servait de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour éliminer ses adversaires.

Ainsi elle brisa un globe de verre, et se servit des éclats pour trancher une gorge ou les enfoncer en plein cœur. Vu ses compétences en matière de meurtre, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Dark pour se débarrasser des scientifiques. Sam fit signe au reste du groupe d'avancer. Vite elles descendirent et sortirent de la pièce jonchée de cadavres.

" Faudrait voir à demander notre chemin, c'est un vrai labyrinthe ici." dit Riza.

" Eh bien on demandera au prochain qu'on croisera. En espérant que ce ne soit pas une chimère." répondit Dark en courant.

Pour un peu elles avaient failli les oublier, celles-là. Pourtant elles étaient sûrement les plus à craindre dans cet endroit. En regardant par une fenêtre, Riza s'aperçut que le soir commençait à tomber.

" La nuit ici risque d'être difficile. Nous allons devoir établir des tours de garde dès qu'on aura trouvé un endroit sûr." dit-elle.

Ses amies acquiescèrent. Elles arrêtèrent de courir. Comme par hasard, un type déboula au même moment. Dark leva sa tringle aux pointes acérées et la lui envoya telle une lance. Elle la récupéra en passant près de lui. Les autres femmes étaient assez horrifiées de la voir tuer avec un tel sang-froid. Si elles savaient qui elle était ... Dark avait un passé assez édifiant. Notre groupe d'évadées arriva devant un escalier qui montait.

" La sortie n'est sûrement pas par là, mais on doit trouver un endroit où dormir." fit Samantha.

" De la nourriture aussi, puis des habits ne seraient pas du luxe." ajouta Riza, toujours en t-shirt long.

" La nourriture je m'en charge. Restez-là, je vais voir où mène cet escalier." reprit la chasseuse de relique.

" Je viens avec toi." dit Riza.

Les deux femmes montèrent, pendant que Dark faisait le guet. Arrivées en haut, Sam ouvrit, regarda d'un côté pendant que son amie vérifiait l'autre. Personne. Elles avancèrent, et ouvrirent délicatement les diverses portes.

" Sam par ici ! Il y a une chambre." lança Riza.

La brunette vint voir. La chambre comportait un grand lit dans lequel trois personnes pourraient loger. En regardant encore ailleurs, Sam découvrit une autre chambre.

" Allons chercher les autres. Ensuite on prendra un matelas qu'on mettra ici." déclara Sam.

" J'y vais."

Riza redescendit prestement, et indiqua au groupe de la suivre. Le lieutenant les conduisit dans la chambre devant laquelle Sam montait la garde. Ensuite, elle alla l'aider à chercher un autre matelas.

" On doit être dans l'aile habitée du château. Par conséquent la cuisine ne doit pas être bien loin. Je vais aller voir ce que je trouve." déclara Samantha.

" D'accord, Dark et moi, on montera la garde." dit Riza.

La brunette quitta la pièce. La militaire regarda si par hasard il n'y avait pas de vêtement par ici. Eh non, tant pis.

De son côté, Samantha farfouillait prudemment à la recherche de provisions. Le coin paraissait désert, tout le monde semblant être occupé sur un quelconque projet ou à leur recherche. Après un quart d'heure de fouille, la brune tomba sur la cuisine. Vite elle dénicha un sac, et entreprit d'y entasser le maximum de victuailles, ainsi que des couverts et même un rouleau de sopalin. Quand le sac fut plein à craquer, elle retourna à la chambre.

" J'avais raison. Voilà de quoi tenir un certain temps, vu que le coin a l'air immense." annonça-t-elle.

Les filles se regroupèrent autour d'elle, et Sam déballa ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Etant affamées avec toutes leurs émotions, les fuyardes mangèrent avec appétit.

" Dis Cham, chi ch'est un château ichi il doit avoir des pachages checrets non ?" dit Dark.

" Chûrement, croc. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on ai le temps de les chercher."

" Dommage, ça nous aiderait bien." contredit Riza.

La brune sembla réfléchir un instant.

" Généralement les passages secrets sont bâtis sur le même modèle. Ce sont des sorties de secours, ou des raccourcis, généralement camouflés derrière une bibliothèque, une tenture ou une statue." expliqua-t-elle.

" Si l'un d'eux mène à la sortie, moi je dis que le coup se tente." intervint Carolina.

" Ok. On regarda partout où on passe." acquiesça Samantha.

Le repas se poursuivit et s'acheva en silence.

Pensez aux reviews, ça nous (me) motive pour publier plus vite !


	5. Vers la sortie

Voilà la suite ! Régalez-vous !

Chapitre 5 : Vers la sortie

Pendant que nos cinq captives cherchaient à s'échapper, l'équipe de Roy se torturait le cerveau pour trouver où chercher Reynolds qui semblait avoir un lien avec l'enlèvement des trois chéries. C'est alors que Falman surgit dans le bureau où tous étaient réunis :

- COLONEL ! J'ai une piste !!

- Hein ? répondit Mustang.

Il faut dire que ce dernier s'était littéralement retourné le cerveau à chercher une idée, aussi fallut-il lui laisser le temps de tout remettre dans le bon ordre pendant que Falman s'expliquait.

- Reynolds a hérité d'un château dans l'ouest. Ce château est situé dans les montagnes qui font la frontière avec Creta.

- Parfait, on y va dès que possible, répliqua Roy. Falman, Havoc, organisez-moi ce voyage.

Bizarrement, Havoc ne rechigna pas à se mettre au boulot très vite. Une heure après, tout était organise : train, hôtel, voiture, tout.

Après s'être rempli la panse, les cinq captives se séparèrent en deux groupes pour chercher des vêtements, Sam et Carolina d'un côté, Riza, Dark et la dernière de l'autre. Tout en marchant dans un couloir, Riza souffla à la cinquième :

- Tu t'appelles comment, au fait ?

- Lauren. Et vous, j'ai pas retenu ?

- Moi, c'est Riza et elle…

- Mais fermez-là, on va nous entendre.

- … plus connue sous le nom de Dark, poursuivit Riza avec un petit sourire.

L'exploration des chambres des environs ne donna rien, si ce n'est des pantalons trop grands, des draps ou des rideaux. Samantha et Carolina emportèrent donc cinq pantalons, sachant qu'il y avait des rideaux et des draps dans la chambre où elles s'étaient installées. Elles retournèrent à la chambre et enfilèrent chacune un pantalon, une bande de rideau déchiré en guise de ceinture. Lorsque les trois autres revinrent, elles étaient en train de confectionner des chaussures de fortune avec les draps et les rideaux, enroulant des bandes de tissu autour de leurs pieds. Quant toutes furent habillées décemment, Sam expliqua comment chercher une porte secrète. Il fut convenu que toutes chercheraient ensemble dans la même pièce mais en silence. Hélas, il faisait déjà trop noir pour y voir clair dans leur besogne ; elles décidèrent donc de se coucher et de se mettre au travail dès l'aube.

Pendant que cinq femmes se couchaient sur deux lits plus ou moins improvisés, l'équipe de Roy, en civil, pour les commodités du long voyage en train qui les attendait, montait dans le train pour la ville la plus proche du château. Ils bénéficiaient en plus d'une nouveauté sur les chemins de fer d'Amestris : les wagons-couchettes. Ils étaient donc dans un compartiment où se trouvaient six couchettes, deux étant convertibles en banquettes. Ils s'assirent sur les banquettes, après avoir mis du temps à comprendre comment ces bestioles récalcitrantes fonctionnaient. Histoire de se changer les idées avant de trouver le sommeil, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout d'un sujet passionnant pour les hommes : les femmes dans la salle de bains. Cela amena quelques remarques cocasses. Prenons part un instant à la conversation :

- A quoi ça sert de s'épiler les aisselles ? demanda Breda.

- C'est vrai ! C'est tout le temps caché par les vêtements, répliqua Falman.

- Oui, mais c'est pas agréable de sentir des poils mal placés lors des câlins, fit remarquer Mustang. Le corps d'une femme doit être toujours doux.

- Vous vous épileriez pour votre chérie, vous ? demanda Breda.

- Oui, c'est même déjà fait, répondirent en chœur les trois hommes casés.

Bon, laissons-les à leur conversation… virile.

Peu après, ils se couchèrent, non sans remuer copieusement, le temps de s'installer convenablement. Naturellement, le sommeil fut long à venir pour certains. La peur d'arriver trop tard, de découvrir leur corps sans vie, ensanglanté ... bref ils fermèrent les yeux assez tardivement.

Ils arrivèrent tôt le matin à West City, où ils prirent deux véhicules du QG pour se rendre au plus près du château. Inutile de vous dire combien trois d'entre eux étaient pressés de retrouver leurs chéries adorées, et de faire la peau lentement pour bien les faire souffrir à leurs ravisseurs.

Pendant qu'Havoc s'était occupé de prendre deux véhicules, Mustang avait récupéré des informations auprès du responsable du QG ; il lisait ces papiers dans la voiture. Au cours d'une pause, il fit un résumé à ses hommes pour qu'eux aussi comprennent que cette expédition de récupération de trois épouses devenait une mission officielle :

- Apparemment, une douzaine d'autres femmes ont été enlevées un peu partout dans la région ouest et Central ; leur point commun semble être une grande combativité, ou résistance physique.

- Colonel, intervint Falman, si on fait le rapprochement avec les notes de Tucker que l'on a trouvées chez Reynolds,...

- Oh non, pas encore un fou qui veut conquérir le monde avec une armée de chimères ? se lamenta Breda.

- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE SAMANTHA DEVIENNE UNE CHIMERE POUR SERVIR LES PROJETS D'UN FOU FURIEUX !!! s'écria Havoc.

- En l'occurrence, c'est toi qui ressemble à un fou furieux, mon vieux, lui signala Roy, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement le grand blond.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux se dépêcher si on veut éviter que nos chères et tendres ne se fassent transmuter, suggéra Fuery, qui était de loin le plus inquiet par cette affaire : sa sœur, sa fiancée et sa collègue étaient en danger.

Pendant que les hommes reprenaient la route, cinq femmes examinaient les murs de la chambre dans laquelle elles s'étaient réfugiées. Un silence reflétant la concentration dont les femmes savent faire preuve régnait dans la pièce. Dark tirait sur les livres présents dans une petite bibliothèque, Riza examinait les statues, Carolina vérifiait derrière les tentures et dans l'armoire, Lauren s'occupait de la cheminée et Sam inspectait les murs, en experte qu'elle était.

En arrivant tout en bas de l'étagère, Dark remarqua un détail étrange sur la planche sur laquelle étaient posés les livres : le bois autour semblait usé comme si on avait enlevé et remis plusieurs fois la planche en place. Elle retira les livres et les posa délicatement par terre. Elle peina un peu mais parvint à retirer la planche qui, comme elle s'en doutait, dissimulait une ouverture de toute la surface de la bibliothèque. Elle appela discrètement les autres qui vinrent voir sa trouvaille.

Lauren, qui avait trouvé un briquet dans son pantalon, improvisa une torche avec l'aide de Samantha. Sam approcha la torche du trou et remarqua qu'une échelle de barreaux en fonte ancrés dans le mur menait à un souterrain. D'un regard, elles se mirent d'accord : toutes allaient descendre dans ce trou qui les mèneraient sans doute hors de ce château qui avait été leur prison.

La femme de l'ex-homme le plus malchanceux en amour descendit la première, la torche entre les dents ; il fut décidé que celle serait elle la première, car elle avait l'habitude de ces passages souterrains. Malgré l'humidité sur les barreaux, ceux-ci étaient en bon état. Lorsqu'elle fut en bas, Carolina la rejoignit ensuite, pendant que le autres préparaient des sacs avec de quoi faire des torches, de la nourriture et quelques armes. Riza, Dark et Lauren descendirent les sacs tout en descendant l'échelle. En bas de l'échelle se trouvait un petit espace d'où partait un étroit corridor. Sam y entra la première, tenant la torche. Les autres la suivaient, agglutinées les unes aux autres, Dark fermant la marche. Elles avançaient lentement, craignant de tomber sur un piège, mais Sam étant en tête, elle pouvait aisément repérer les pièges et les éviter.

Tout en avançant silencieusement, comme leur avait recommandé Sam, elles entendirent un bruit de pas venant d'en face. Dark vint aux côtés de son amie, au cas où il faudrait se battre, et Riza passa à l'arrière. Lauren et Carolina leur passèrent quelques armes tranchantes.

Les pas semblaient se rapprocher, mais le son résonnant particulièrement dans ce corridor, il était difficile de dire à quelle distance se situait l'être d'en face. Cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute que les pas s'approchaient de plus en plus. Bientôt, les échappées purent distinguer une silhouette humaine portant un manteau rouge et des chaussures noires, et se cachant les yeux.

- Ed ? fit Riza.

- Lieutenant ? répondit l'intéressé. Que faîtes-vous là ? Et Samantha ? et c'est qui les autres ?

- Edward, c'est une longue histoire, on te répondra plus tard. Tu dois venir de l'extérieur, non ?

- Oui. Il paraît que Reynolds a des infos sur la pierre philosophale, c'est un très bon alchimiste, mais on n'a pas pu entrer et on a trouvé l'entrée du corridor derrière le château.

- On ? Al aussi est là ? demanda Riza.

- La sortie est loin ? s'enquit Dark, qui en avait marre de traîner dans ce corridor.

- Oui, Al m'attend dehors et non, la sortie n'est pas loin, je n'ai marché que cinq minutes dans ce corridor.

En bon gentleman qu'il était, Ed escorta les dames vers la sortie, son aptitude au combat et son alchimie leur serait utile au cas où des gardes les rattraperait… Ce qui arriva peu après. Alphonse rejoignit son frère, et s'étonna de la présence des femmes, Riza allait tout leur raconter, quand elles entendirent un cri :

- Les voilà !

Nos amis étaient déjà dehors quand près d'une dizaine de gardes les rejoignirent.

- Je vais m'occuper d'eux. Filez ! dit Edward.

- Tu plaisante j'espère ? Nous avons un compte à régler avec ces crétins ! protesta Lauren.

- Parfaitement ! En avant les filles ! ajouta Riza.

- Mais ... mais ...

Eberlués, les frères regardèrent le groupe de femmes s'avancer vers les hommes.

Ces derniers ricanèrent, sûrs d'obtenir une victoire rapide et facile. Hélas, c'était bien mal connaître ces dames. Un premier se positionna face à Dark.

- Allez ma jolie, rends-toi sans faire d'histoire et il n'y aura pas de bobos, dit-il.

- Justement, moi je veux qu'il y en ait, rétorqua la brunette.

Avant que l'autre ne réagisse, il se prit un premier coup : Dark lança ses doigts dans les yeux. Profitant ensuite de l'aveuglement de son adversaire, elle le frappa à l'estomac, avant de cogner du coude sur le dos et du genou dans la cage thoracique.

- Il est l'heure de retourner en cage, mes petites chattes ! s'exclama un type qui s'attaquait à Samantha.

- Après toi je t'en prie, rétorqua-t-elle.

L'homme se prit un coup de pied au visage, se fit démettre l'épaule et assommé du tranchant de la main dans la nuque.

- Fffff, fit Samantha comme si elle feulait.

Riza pour sa part, affrontait deux Monsieur Propre. Un des types la saisit par derrière et l'immobilisa en passant un bras autour de son cou. Mais il en fallait plus que ça pour mater la blonde. Le lieutenant frappa au ventre de l'homme arrivant en face d'elle, puis pour se dégager flanqua ses doigts dans les yeux de celui qui la retenait. Après ça il reçut un coup dans le nez, et un là où ça fait mal.

Les deux autres femmes se débrouillaient tout aussi bien : la combativité avait été un critère dans la sélection. Edward et son frère hésitaient à intervenir : ils faisaient un pas puis reculaient. Ces femmes n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir besoin de leur aide, cependant rester là plantés à regarder ne les enchantaient pas. D'où leur chorégraphie hésitante.

- Nii-san on dirait que d'autres arrivent ! fit Al.

- Tant mieux, on va pouvoir nous amuser un peu nous aussi, sourit le FullMetal.

S'amuser ... la tête de l'armure devint toute ronde. Il n'était pas croyable par moments. Seulement, Edward n'eut pas à intervenir.

- Laissez-moi en finir ! s'exclama Dark.

- Oh mais avec joie très chère ! lui répondit Riza.

Ce disant elle lui lança une épée récupérée au mur d'une chambre. Dark sourit, puis s'élança vers l'autre troupe de meubles.

- Mais elle est folle ! s'exclama Edward.

- Elle ne s'en sortira jamais toute seule, allons l'aider ! ajouta Alphonse.

- Inutile. Dark est ... spéciale dans son genre, lui annonça Samantha.

Reportant leur yeux sur le champ de bataille, ils assistèrent à un spectacle pouvant en traumatiser plus d'un. Dark s'était jetée dans la mêlée, tranchant tout ce qui passait à portée de lame. La brune aux yeux vert métallique glissait entre les doigts de ses ennemis, se servait d'un comme tremplin pour aller décapiter trois autres, fauchait les jambes, perforait les ventres, le tout sans la moindre expression sur le visage.

Ce détail réglé, tous se posèrent sur des rochers, et prirent le temps de faire les présentations et d'exposer le pourquoi du comment de leur présence ici. Lauren, Carolina et Dark furent ravies de faire la connaissance du fameux Fullmetal Alchemist. Inutile de vous dire qu'il n'était pas rassuré quand il croisa le regard de Dark, ni la tête qu'il tira lorsqu'il apprit qui était Dark et qu'elle était fiancée à Kain Fuery. Penser qu'un homme si timide ait pu tomber amoureuse d'une tueuse aussi redoutable ... ça paraissait assez incroyable. Il en vint alors à leur expliquer pourquoi ils étaient ici, sans révéler pour autant la véritable raison de leur quête de la pierre philosophale, ni pourquoi son frère portait une armure.

- Au fait, pourquoi Al ne t'a pas accompagné dans le corridor ? s'étonna Sam.

- Vu la taille de l'entrée du passage, pour passer, il faut être pet… commença Ed, avant de commencer un conflit intérieur.

- Euh, Ed, il me semble que tu as grandi. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu m'arrivais au menton, et maintenant tu fais la même taille que moi, fit remarquer Riza.

- Tiens, c'est vrai que tu as grandi, confirma Al. Vu qu'on passe tout notre temps ensemble, pas étonnant que je n'ai pas remarqué.

Le blond le regarda, puis reporta ses yeux sur le lieutenant. Il descendit de son rocher et alla se planter devant.

- Ah oui ! Vous avez raison j'ai grandi ! Chuis plus grand, j'ai grandi ! » s'exclama-t-il tout content.

Son air joyeux comme un enfant venant de recevoir un cadeau tira un sourire au groupe.

Bientôt, les femmes firent part aux frères de leur désir de trouver une ville, prendre une douche et s'habiller convenablement. Alphonse incita son frère à les escorter ; après tout, la ville n'était pas trop loin, et ils n'étaient pas à deux jours près. Bon gré, mal gré, Edward leur proposa même de leur avancer de l'argent pour qu'elles puissent trouver un hôtel et de quoi se vêtir. En attendant d'y arriver, il transmuta les chiffons qu'elles avaient aux pieds pour que la marche soit moins éprouvante.

A la fin de la journée, ils arrivèrent enfin à un petit village où les deux frères avaient fait halte. Ils prirent deux chambres pour les femmes et tous allèrent acheter de quoi habiller les cinq femmes avant que les magasins ne fermassent. Bien évidemment, leurs tenues ne manquèrent pas d'étonner les vendeuses ; cependant, elles exposèrent leur situation non sans omettre que trois des époux étaient militaires. Après les achats, les deux frères furent invités en remerciement à partager leur dîner ; ce qu'ils acceptèrent. En attendant l'heure du dîner, les cinq femmes firent une toilette dont elles avaient tant besoin. Elles descendirent toutes fraîches dans le restaurant où les frères les attendaient depuis peu.

En remontant se coucher, Riza, Dark et Sam, qui partageaient la même chambre pour trois personnes, ne cachèrent pas leur impatience de retrouver leurs époux. Bien qu'excitées, elles ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, fatiguées de ne pas avoir pu passer une nuit digne de ce nom depuis quelques jours.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elles descendirent manger, le réceptionniste leur apprit qu'Edward Elric avait demandé que leur note soit prise sur son compte. Après avoir mangé, elles partirent en direction de la gare pour réserver des billets de train ; malheureusement, le prochain train pour Central ne partait que trois jours plus tard.

En rentrant, elles déclamèrent d'une seule voix :

- Je veux mon Royounet !

- Moi c'est ma peluche ! fit Samantha.

- Où est mon p'tit chiot !!! conclut Dark.

Puis un soupir parfaitement synchronisé se fit entendre.

A suivre

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! n'oubliez pas de reviewer !


	6. Les bêtes de l'enfer

**Toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, mais le peu de reviews que l'on (je vous rappelle qu'on est deux sur l'écriture) reçoit n'est pas encourageant. J'espère que ce chap pondu par Serleena vous plaira.**

Chapitre 6 :

Au château, un rugissement de rage retentit. Le maître des lieux avait appris la fuite de ses cobayes et la mort d'autres chimères. Sans compter celle de pas mal de ses gardes.

« Tas d'incapables ! Bons à riens, imbéciles finis, crétins sans nom ! » rugissait-il à l'attention des survivants.

Qui devait bien être ... oh deux à tout casser. Ou plus précisément deux tout cassés.

Ces derniers courbaient la tête sous l'orage de leur employeur. Celui-ci frappa du poing contre un mur.

« Je vais envoyer nos chères amies à leurs trousses. Elles, elles les retrouveront. » décida-t-il.

Le patron sortit de son bureau. Il se dirigea vers la salle où avaient été retenus les filles. Des yeux luisaient dans le noir, et des respirations lourdes résonnaient. Les cages furent ouvertes, et leur contenu en sortit. Des chimères, imposantes par la taille et tout en muscles, avec pour la plupart des crocs acérés dépassant de la mâchoire.

On leur fit sentir les cages des fugitives. Après quoi elles furent conduites vers la sortie, et lâchées.

De leur côté, les fugitives en question devaient attendre le train qui les ramènerait chez elles.

« Les hommes ont dû s'apercevoir de notre absence. » fit Dark.

« Et il est fort probable qu'ils nous recherchent. Tout comme celui qui nous capturées doit le faire. Résultat on ne peut pas les attendre. » dit Riza.

« Il va falloir qu'on bouge d'ici. Nous trouverons bien une gare avec un train qui part à Central plus tôt qu'ici. » ajouta Samantha.

« Dans ce cas, ne traînons plus. » conclut Riza en se levant.

Le lieutenant sortit, et se rendit auprès de Carolina et Lauren. Ces dernières furent d'accord : mieux valait ne pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Samantha alla retrouver les frères Elric pour leur annoncer leur départ.

« Nous aurions voulu aller voir ce château, mais je doute qu'après vous avoir aidées nous soyons bien accueillis. » dit Alphonse.

« Désolée. Une piste qui te passe sous le nez à cause de nous. » fit la brune.

« On commence à avoir l'habitude. » soupira Edward.

Il se leva de la table de l'auberge du restaurent, où il était descendu prendre un en-cas. Les autres femmes les rejoignirent peu après, avec leurs affaires. Le groupe quitta le restaurant après que le blond ait réglé la note, malgré les protestations des femmes. A présent, il leur fallait trouver un véhicule. Dark repéra un camion, et fit signe aux autres. La brune glaciale aborda le chauffeur.

« Pourriez-vous nous emmener à la prochaine ville ? » demanda-t-elle.

L'homme regarda le groupe.

« Z'êtes ben nombreux, dites donc. » remarqua-t-il.

« Rassurez-vous on ne prendra pas de place. Alors ? »

Il reporta ses yeux sur Dark. Son air le mettait mal à l'aise, et quelque chose lui disait qu'un refus serait mal venu. Et puis à part une armure géante et cette brune, les autres n'avaient pas l'air dangereux. Le routier accepta, à la grande satisfaction du groupe.

Peu de temps après, tout le monde embarquait, et le camion démarrait.

« Voilà le château. » annonça Breda qui conduisait.

Les militaires arrivaient en effet à la demeure de leur premier suspect. Le rouquin se gara, et tous sortirent.

« Bien. Havoc, Breda et Fuery, vous inspectez les environs pendant que moi et Falman on interroge le bonhomme. » dit Roy.

Les concernés acquiescèrent, les militaires se dispersèrent. Un majordome guindé vint ouvrir aux soldats.

« Que puis-je pour ces messieurs ? » demanda-t-il.

« Colonel Mustang et Adjudant-chef Falman. Nous souhaiterions parler au propriétaire. » fit le brun.

« Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. »

Les militaires entrèrent. Le domestique les conduisit jusqu'au bureau de son employeur.

« Des militaires souhaitent s'entretenir avec vous, Monsieur. »

« Faites-les entrer. »

Le maître d'hôtel s'écarta pour laisser passer les visiteurs. Le regard de Mustang croisa celui de Reynolds. Chacun sut aussitôt qu'il avait là un adversaire à sa hauteur. Reynolds les invita courtoisement à s'asseoir.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, messieurs ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous enquêtons sur la disparitions de jeunes femmes. » commença Roy.

« Ah ? Mais mon château ne recèle rien de tel. Ce qui est dommage, une épouse n'aurait pas été pour me déplaire. » fit Reynolds avec un sourire.

Mustang sourit par dérision. Le bonhomme lui était hautement antipathique. L'air imbu de lui-même, convaincu d'avoir affaire à des demeurés ou des moins que rien. Il n'allait pas être simple de lui soutirer des informations.

« Monsieur Reynolds, parmi les disparues se trouvent Samantha Havoc et une dénommée Dark. Les connaissez-vous ? » demanda Falman.

« Hmm ... oh mais oui, toutes deux avaient été embauchées pour m'aider à trouver une relique. Elles ont disparues vous dites ? C'est embêtant. Une aussi belle jeune femme que madame Havoc ... on en ferait bien son quatre heures. »

« _Heureusement que Jean n'est pas là, il lui aurait sauté dessus. _» pensa Roy.

Néanmoins le faux air de Reynolds ne suffit pas à le tromper. Même s'il imitait bien quelqu'un de surpris, Mustang avait déjà vu mieux. Il sourit intérieurement. Finalement, ce serait moins compliqué que prévu.

Au-dehors, le reste de l'équipe examinait les environs.

« On a vu juste les gars. » lança Kain, un peu à l'écart.

Il se tenait à l'angle du château, et avança. Ses collègues le rejoignirent. Devant eux, des traces de sang séché, pratiquement une mare.

« Ca a castagné sec ici. » constata Breda.

« Et mon petit doigt me dit que c'est l'oeuvre de Dark. D'ailleurs, il y a un cheveu brun là. » fit le sergent en montrant l'indice.

« En même temps, il n'y a qu'elle pour faire un carnage pareil. Bon, on est sûrs qu'elles étaient là, mais étaient-elles toutes ici ? » fit Havoc.

Dark était-elle la seule à s'être échappée ? Le blond l'espérait ardemment. Si jamais il était arrivé malheur à sa compagne, il ne le supporterait pas. Toutefois, connaissant son caractère sauvage, il se doutait bien que les ravisseurs avaient dû écoper de quelques bobos.

« Je crois qu'elles se sont toutes enfuies. » fit le petit brun.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? » questionna Breda.  
« Je connais bien ma fiancée. Je sais bien qu'elle essaye de ne plus tuer, mais si les autres n'avaient pas pu la suivre, elle serait retournée au château et aurait massacré tout le monde. Or il n'y a du sang qu'à cet endroit-là. Dark était sûrement armée, si elle avait fait demi-tour, son arme aurait laissé des gouttes de sang. » expliqua-t-il.

« Ca se tient ... » reconnut le rouquin.

Lui aussi savait de quoi la fiancée de son collègue était capable. C'était terrifiant une telle aptitude pour tuer. Leur inspection terminée, les hommes revinrent près de la voiture pour attendre leur supérieur. Ce dernier arriva presqu'aussitôt, suivi de Falman.

« Alors ? » questionna Jean.

« Ce type n'est pas net du tout. Je suis certain que c'est lui le coupable, mais il nous manque des preuves. Et de votre côté ? »

« Ben ... il se peut que l'on aie un début de preuve. » sourit Kain.

Roy haussa un sourcil intrigué. Son subordonné le conduisit alors à la mare de sang. Un éclat indéfinissable passa dans les prunelles noires. Puis le colonel fit brusquement demi-tour. Ses hommes se regardèrent un instant, avant de lui emboîter précipitamment le pas. Arrivé devant la porte, Mustang enfila un gant. Jean sourit largement : enfin l'heure des règlements de compte avait sonnée. Kain pour sa part, sortit son arme dont il ôta le cran de sécurité en sifflotant.

Clac ! BLAM ! Le maître d'hôtel accourut, et découvrit avec effroi les dégâts.

« Toc toc on peut entrer ? » lança Havoc.

« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ? » s'écria le maître d'hôtel.

Kain leva son arme, et tira. La balle siffla et passa au-dessus de la tête du domestique.

« La ferme. » dit-il ensuite.

« Hu hu mais c'est qu'il a la rage mon beau-frère ! » fit Jean amusé.

« Que veux-tu avec une soeur et une fiancée comme la mienne, ça finit par déteindre un jour ou l'autre. »

Mustang arriva le premier devant la porte du bureau de Reynlods. Comme pour la porte d'entrée, il la fit voler en éclats. Dedans, le maître des lieux sursauta violemment. Puis au milieu de la fumée il vit venir le colonel, dont les yeux flamboyaient. Le militaire le chopa par le col.

« Il me semble que vous avez oublié de me dire une petite chose ou deux. » dit-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Pendant que certains s'énervent, voyons un peu comment s'en sortent nos amies. Elles avaient pu gagner une autre ville, et Riza était partie se renseigner à la gare. Le prochain train partait d'ici deux jours.

« Bon ! Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix. » commenta Samantha avec un soupir.

« Je commence à me dire qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer par nos propres moyens. » dit Lauren,

« Ce serait peut-être plus prudent en effet. » acquiesça Carolina.

« Je peux sûrement vous aider. En tant qu'alchimiste d'Etat je dois pouvoir réquisitionner un véhicule. » intervint Ed en se désignant du pouce.

« Ca me paraît une bonne idée. Sans mon uniforme on a plus de mal à croire que j'appartiens à l'armée. » répondit Riza.

Midi sonna. Dark décréta qu'elle allait faire la cuisine. Samantha se proposa pour l'aider, pendant que les autres mettaient le couvert. Elles avaient pu trouver un petit logement en arrivant dans cette ville. Le repas se passa en silence, une fois de plus.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, des cris de panique résonnèrent dans les rues. Intriguée, Carolina alla jeter un oeil à une fenêtre.

« Oh non ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« On nous a retrouvées ? » fit Dark en saisissant une épée.

« Je crois oui : il y a de grosses chimères dans les rues ! »

Les regards se croisèrent. Pas de doute, c'était bien pour elles. Les filles attrapèrent une arme, Au même moment, la porte de leur petite maison fut défoncée par un coup de patte. Une chimère grise entra comme un boulet, et renifla avidement l'air. Un bruit de vitre cassée parvint à ses oreilles. Une autre bête entra, pendant que celle-ci se ruait à l'étage.

« Snif snif snif. »

Ses cibles avaient déjà filé. Mais hélas, le reste des chimères avaient eu tôt fait de les acculer contre un mur. Ces bêtes avaient l'air tout droit sorties de l'enfer, avec leurs yeux globuleux, jaunes ou rouges. Certaines possédaient deux têtes, d'autres des pattes en plus, un serpent en guise de queue, ou carrément un dard de scorpion. Sans parler des crocs et des griffes à faire passer une lame de rasoir pour un cure-dents.

Un grondement sourd sortit de la gorge de ces créatures anormales.

« Al. »

« Tout de suite. »

L'armure se plaça devant son frère, cachant ainsi une majeure partie des femmes. Le blond put ainsi claquer des mains sans que les chimères prennent ce geste pour une agression. Il les plaqua ensuite au sol. La transmutation créa une onde de choc qui souleva la terre, et les huit chimères.

« On file ! » s'exclama Samantha.

Hélas, il en fallait plus que ça pour neutraliser les bêtes. L'une d'elle se rua vers la brunette. Prenant appui sur elle au moment où la chimère rouge sang voulut la mordre, Samantha pirouetta et lui planta un couteau par la même occasion.

« Heeeeeerrrr ! »

Ce fut le début de la bagarre. Les chimères se jetèrent sur le groupe avec la dernière bestialité. Alphonse s'affairait à protéger Carolina et Lauren qui, si elles savaient se battre contre des humains, ne faisaient pas le poids face à ces monstres.

« Si seulement j'avais un flingue ! » s'exclama Riza en évitant de justesse le dard d'une bête.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! » dit Dark en coupant une tête,

L'autre tête de la chimère se jeta en avant, et faillit lui broyer les os. Mais le FullMetal avait réussi à lui passer sa lame au travers.

« Merci. » fit Dark.

« Je vous en prie. »

Il frappa dans ses mains, et envoya un pic en transpercer une autre.

« TENTION RIZA ! » cria Samantha.

La brune se jeta en avant et faucha son amie, qui venait de manquer d'être gobée. Malheureusement, elle en récolta une blessure : la griffe d'une chimère lui causa une entaille à la jambe. L'animal alla pour les tuer. Riza saisit un éclat de pierre pointue, qu'elle enfonça entre les yeux de la créature. Qui s'affala sur elle et Sam.

« Waourf ! » souffla la blonde.

Alphonse vint les aider en dégageant la bête. Il restait encore quelques chimères.

Une attaqua justement à la gauche de l'armure. Ce dernier contre-attaqua par un coup de coude. Les pointes présentes à cet endroit-là blessèrent grièvement son assaillant, mais une autre lui sauta sur le dos et le fit chuter.

« Al ! » s'exclama Ed.

Lauren flanqua un coup de pieds dans un des pics transmutés par le blond. La pointe se cassa et elle s'en saisit. La jeune femme se rua vers la chimère qui lacérait le dos d'Alphonse. Ce dernier commençait tout juste à se relever, quand elle prit appui sur une excroissance du sol. Lauren fendit les airs, avant d'enfoncer son pic dans l'épine dorsale de la chimère.

« HIIAAAARRRR ! » rugit-elle avant de basculer sur le côté.

L'armure se releva et remercia Lauren. Edward et Dark parvinrent à neutraliser les chimères restantes, grâce à la puissante alchimie de ce dernier.

« Pfiou ! On l'a vraiment échappée belle cette fois ! » s'exclama Carolina.

Comme les autres, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et tachés de sang. Les filles arboraient plusieurs coupures et quelques griffures, mais fort heureusement rien de grave. Riza arriva en soutenant Samantha. La rue était ravagée par l'alchimie du FullMetal.

« J'espère que l'autre abruti a épuisé son stocks de monstruosités. » dit Dark, les cheveux en bataille et dans un piètre état.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rester pour le savoir. » fit Samantha.

Des sirènes de police retentirent. Epuisés par le combat, personne ne songea à bouger. Les policiers sortirent, et marquèrent un temps d'arrêt devant les cadavres des chimères, puis l'état de nos amis.

« Inspecteur Meroko, que s'est-il passé ici ? » fit un homme en montrant une carte.

« Oh rien ! On s'est simplement offert une petite distraction ! » répondit Samantha.

Les autres sourirent. Mais il la comprenait : ce qui s'était passé ici paraissait évident.

Meroko proposa les emmener au poste, tant pour se faire soigner que pour avoir des explications. Le groupe embarqua donc dans un fourgon. Edward se chargea d'expliquer ce qui leur était arrivé, après avoir dégainé sa montre.

« Eh bien ! On peut dire que vous êtes du genre coriace ! » fit Meroko à la fin de son récit.

« Il semble que ce soit pour cette raison qu'on a choisi ces femmes. D'ailleurs les chimères qu'on a combattues étaient résistantes. Y'a qu'à voir dans quel état elles nous ont mis. » fit Alphonse.

« En effet. Nous allons vous aider à rentrer chez vous. Dès que ces dames auront pris un peu de repos, nous affrèterons un véhicule pour vous conduire à Central. » conclut l'inspecteur.

« Merci inspecteur. Je vais aller leur annoncer. » dit Ed.

Il se leva et le salua. Ensuite, on le conduisit près des chambres des femmes. Le jeunehomme leur fit un compte-rendu de son entretien avec l'inspecteur.

« On pourrait essayer de contacter nos hommes, ce serait tout aussi bien. » dit Riza.

« En effet. Nous lui demanderons après une bonne sieste. » approuva Samantha.

Ed les laissa, et rejoignit son frère. Il répara les profondes griffures dans le dos de l'armure.

« Eh bien, un peu plus et elle arrachait ton sceau. » dit-il.

« Oui, faut croire que j'ai quand même de la chance. »

Ceci fait, il alla lui aussi s'allonger. Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir.

Une review ?


	7. Violence et tendresse

**Chapitre 7**

Pendant que les cinq femmes continuaient de récupérer après leur séjour chez ce (censuré) de Reynolds, les cinq militaires venus les sauver, tels les chevaliers servants sur leurs blancs destriers sauvant les belles princesses retenues prisonnières d'un dragon ou d'une sorcière, tentaient par tous les moyens de faire parler Reynolds. Je dis bien tous, bien qu'une tendance à la violence se fasse sentir du côté des époux. Actuellement, Reynolds était ligoté à une chaise, et Falman lui caressait la plante des pieds avec une plume.

- HIHIHIHAHAHAHOHOHO !!!!!! étaient les seuls mots qu'ils obtenaient.

- On ne va jamais rien en tirer, soupira Roy en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- HIHI arrêtez, je vous en prie HAHA je n'en peux plus, supplia l'homme ligoté.

- Falman, arrête. Laisse-le un peu respirer, ordonna Mustang.

- Bon, j'avoue : j'ai fait kidnapper des femmes et les ai gardées captives.

- Combien en tout ? demanda le colonel, tandis que ses hommes le laissaient parler, sachant bien qu'il poserait les questions qui leur brûlaient les lèvres.

- Une vingtaine, je peux donner leurs noms, si vous voulez.

Mustang sentit que s'il en avouait autant, c'est qu'il cachait effectivement quelque chose d'encore plus ignoble et énorme. Le brun poursuivit son interrogatoire en cachant son empressement de savoir si sa femme était encore en vie.

- Dans ce cas, avez-vous gardé ici Samantha Havoc, Dark Fuery et Riza Mustang ?

- Effectivement, lança avec arrogance le riche propriétaire. Toutes trois sauvages dans une bagarre et de vraies bombes.

- Ordure ! Je vais te faire la peau ! explosa Jean.

Roy stoppa Jean en l'attrapant à bras le corps. Et vu la différence de taille et de carrure, ce n'était pas évident.

- Doucement, Havoc ! Si tu le massacres maintenant, nous ne saurons pas ce qu'il a pu leur faire.

Le blond se calma en comprenant que son supérieur sous-entendait qu'il aurait le droit de lui régler son compte. Il alla donc près d'une cheminée où étaient exposés photos et divers objets.

- Rassurez-vous, elles ont parvenu à s'enfuir et elles étaient nourries, soignées et bien sûr vêtues.

Havoc, Mustang et Fuery n'apprécièrent pas vraiment le ton plein de regrets de Reynolds quand il dit qu'elles n'étaient pas nues. Pour éviter de s'énerver, Havoc examina chaque objet présenté sur le rebord de la cheminée. Il effleura du doigt une petite boîte en bois sculpté, ce qui fit instantanément réagir le châtelain.

- Ne touchez surtout pas cette boîte, par pitié ! s'écria-t-il avec crainte.

Havoc croisa le regard de son colonel et y lut ce qu'il voulait y lire. Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, Mustang et son équipe avaient appris à se comprendre simplement en échangeant un regard. Havoc prit donc délicatement entre ses doigts la boîte, et Mustang lança un chantage à Reynolds, ayant trouvé sa corde sensible.

- Reynolds, vous savez qu'on peut très facilement ouvrir cette boîte ou malencontreusement la faire tomber par terre, si vous ne crachez pas la vérité.

Immédiatement, l'homme se lança dans le récit de ses projets machiavéliques : kidnapper des femmes robustes et les transmuter en chimères pour créer une armée capable de massacrer un pays entier comme Amestris.

D'un regard, Roy fit comprendre à Havoc de poser la fragile boîte à sa place initiale. Reynolds, quant à lui, fut soulagé de voir les cendres de ses parents intactes, mais paniqua en voyant Havoc, Mustang et Fuery approcher en faisant craquer leurs phalanges.

- Les gars, ne l'amochons pas trop, on pourrait nous le reprocher là-haut, dit le colonel.

Seulement ... c'était là des mots auxquels il ne croyait pas lui-même. Rien ne pouvait lui plaire davantage que refaire le portrait de Reynolds façon puzzle, pour ne pas dire mosaïque. D'ailleurs, lui, Havoc et Fuery furent les seuls à s'avancer vers lui. Les trois hommes le dominaient de toute leur hauteur, avec dans les yeux un orage mêlé d'une envie de meurtre.

- Qui commence ? demanda Kain.

Il fit le tour, et défit ses liens. Evidemment Reynolds voulut fuir, mais Roy le retint par le col, manquant de l'étrangler au passage.

- Prem's les gars, dit-il.

Msutang le ramena vers lui et lui administra un coup de genou dans les parties les plus sensibles d'un homme, suivi d'un bon uppercut. Ce faisant le colonel le fit valser vers Havoc. Ce dernier l'attrapa, et le regarda avec une mine sadique à effrayer Envy lui-même.

- Oublie pas de m'en laisser un peu, beau-frère, fit Kain en souriant.

- T'inquiètes, ta sœur m'a appris à être moins égoïste, répondit Jean.

Il saisit Reynolds par le col et la ceinture, avant de l'envoyer tête la première dans la cheminée. L'homme percuta les bûches qui s'y trouvaient dans un craquement sinistre. Havoc marcha ensuite vers lui, et attrapa l'urne funéraire.

Reynolds se redressa péniblement. Quand il vit les cendres familiales entre les mains d'un ennemi, il eut un déclic. Il se redressa et voulut faucher les jambes du blond. Mais Jean qui en avait vu d'autres, esquiva d'une simple rotation du corps, et le frappa à la tête avec l'urne.

Kain le reçut d'un joyeux coup de poing, le renvoyant à Roy qui l'accueillit de la même manière, le faisant repartir vers Havoc.

Reynolds valsa ainsi de l'un à l'autre comme une balle de tennis. Sachant qu'ils devaient le ramener vivant, les militaires retenaient leurs coups. Autrement, ils dépèceraient Reynolds. Pour le moment, ce dernier était à terre, et en sang. Jean lui, faisait sauter l'urne entre ses mains, l'air de se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver comme idée sadique.

Puis il sourit. Il marcha vers une porte sur sa droite. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit le bruit d'une chasse d'eau. Reynolds le regarda sortir de ce qui était un cabinet de toilettes avec l'urne ouverte dans les mains. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'horreur.

- Vous n'avez quand même pas osé ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Mais si, fit tranquillement le sous-lieutenant.

Le grand militaire le rejoignit, et fit tomber l'urne devant Reynolds avant de s'accroupir.

- Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de m'enlever ce qui m'est le plus cher au monde. Toi tu n'as pas hésité à briser la vie d'une dizaine de jeunes femmes, et qui sont mortes à cause de toi. Elles étaient sans doute promises à un bon avenir, à se trouver un compagnon, à fonder une famille. Et toi, espèce de raclure, t'as tout foutu en l'air. Alors, à leur place, je t'ai aussi enlevé ce que tu avais de précieux. En alchimie, on appelle ça l'échange équivalent, quoi que je doute que ce soit suffisant pour toi, expliqua Jean.

Il se releva, et regarda avec dégoût l'homme étendu au sol.

- C'était mes parents ... souffla Reynolds.

- Tu as aussi déchiré des familles, donc t'es mal placé pour te plaindre. Mais on peut t'aider à les rejoindre tes parents si tu veux, fit Kain.

Roy le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Songeait-il à le tuer ? Mais le jeune sergent sourit, et puis désigna d'un signe de tête la porte des toilettes.

- Je peux colonel ? demanda-t-il.

- Si tu veux, répondit Mustang d'un ton léger.

Fuery réclama l'aide de Breda, jusqu'ici resté soigneusement à l'écart avec Falman. Tous deux traînèrent Reynolds dans le petit cabinet. Là, Kain flanqua allègrement la tête du châtelain dans la cuvette.

- Alors ? demanda Havoc en entendant son collègue jurer.

- Y veut pas les rejoindre ! Sa tête est trop grosse ! répondit Fuery.

Roy et Jean pouffèrent de rire, puis vinrent voir. Le sergent retira la tête de Reynolds, dont le visage bleuissait.

- Essaie encore, demanda Mustang.

Plouf ! Pour faire bonne mesure, Fuery tira la chasse. Il releva Reynolds peu après.

- Y'a pas moyen. En même temps, une grosse merde pareille, ça part pas comme ça malheureusement, dit-il.

- Bon, dans ce cas on va le conduire dans un endroit spécialisé dans la garde de fumier, décida le colonel.

Après avoir rejeté toute leur inquiétude et leur fureur sur le propriétaire, les militaires prirent deux véhicules de chez Reynolds et descendirent au commissariat le plus proche.

Lorsque la fine équipe eut déposé Reynolds au commissariat et fait un rapport de ce qu'ils savaient de ses activités secrètes, le commissaire envoya une équipe inspecter de fond en comble le château et d'arrêter toute personne ayant un rôle dans les activités alchimiques de Reynolds.

- Bien, je vous remercie, messieurs, fit le commissaire. Nous avions déjà eu vent d'enlèvements de jeunes femmes dans la région mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. Nous avons deux voitures qui partent pour un autre lieu impliqué dans cette affaire, vous pourrez sûrement aider les personnes sur place.

- Bien, fit Mustang. Prenez soin de cette crapule.

- Comptez sur nous. Enfin, c'est déjà l'hôpital qui prendra soin de lui, vous l'avez bien amoché.

Trois hommes parurent faussement gênés d'un coup. Ils prirent congé et montèrent dans les véhicules qui allaient partir. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une maison. Mais ce qui les frappa fut les cadavres de chimères disposés ça et là. Les militaires de Central entrèrent précipitamment, redoutant le pire. Ils découvrirent avec surprise cinq femmes dont trois avaient des visages familiers, très familiers, étrangement familiers, même. Ces trois femmes foncèrent dans les bras des trois hommes en bleu alors que six cris synchros retentirent :

- ROY !!!

- RIZA !!!!!

- JEAN !!!

- SAM !!!

- KAIN !!!!

- DARK !!!!

Et pendant dix longues, très longues minutes, trois couples restèrent là à s'embrasser, se câliner, bref, exprimer leur amour, leur soulagement et leur bonheur, oubliant superbement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les Mustang s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, les Havoc étaient soudés l'un à l'autre d'une manière insolite et les Fuery s'enlaçaient à en étouffer l'autre.

Lorsque tous furent redescendus sur terre, les présentations furent faites et les femmes leur expliquèrent leur évasion et la rencontre avec les deux frères qui venaient de débarquer dans la pièce.

- Alors, Fullmetal, fit Roy, je crois que je te dois une fière chandelle sur ce coup-là.

- Allons, je n'ai fait qu'aider financièrement le lieutenant et ses amies, je ne vois pas en quoi je vous ai aidé.

- Bon, si tu ne veux pas que je te remercie concrètement, à toi de voir ! fit Roy nonchalamment.

- Grand-frère, c'est vrai qu'il te doit un énorme service pour te remercier, fit Alphonse.

L'étincelle démoniaque dans les yeux d'Edward fit remarquer qu'il saurait en profiter un jour. Les filles vinrent ensuite remercier Ed en le serrant presque toutes en même temps dans leurs bras. Le blond en rougit fortement, car voyez-vous, il n'avait jamais été enlacé par une femme, alors cinq d'un coup... Bien sûr, la réaction d'Edward n'échappa pas à leurs hommes.

- Hé ho ! lancèrent-ils.

- Bah quoi ? s'étonnèrent les filles.

Elles relâchèrent le FullMetal, qui à présent était assortit à son manteau en plus d'avoir un air complètement gaga. Les filles exprimèrent aussi leur espoir de le revoir un de ces jours.

En attendant ce moment, tous repartirent pour leur doux foyer.

Quelques jours plus tard, chacun était chez soi, rattrapant le temps passé sans l'autre. Du côté de Jean et Samantha …

- Bon, fit la brune, sachant qu'on a passé trois semaines sans se voir et qu'on était au rythme d'un câlin par jour, on a une bonne vingtaine de câlins à rattraper. Quelle chance, je n'ai pas de mission avant un bon moment.

- Quant à moi, répondit le blond, le colonel a obtenu une semaine de congé pour son équipe.

- Alors, pourquoi on ne commence pas tout de suite ? demanda innocemment Sam en s'approchant félinement de son époux.

Bien qu'extrêmement pressé de retrouver le lit conjugal, Jean sut prendre son mal en patience et passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de sa femme. Il sentit sans tarder un bandage autour de son ventre. Il s'écarta instantanément de Samantha pour lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé, non sans une pointe d'inquiétude tant dans les yeux que dans la voix.

- Lors du combat entre les chimères, l'une d'elle m'a griffé le flanc. Heureusement, on a trouvé de quoi tout désinfecter et panser. Par contre, fais doucement, je suis encore sensible dans cette zone-là.

- Promis, je vais prendre bien soin de toi, dit Jean avec un sourire tendre et gourmand.

Il prit alors sa femme dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre où ils s'enfermèrent. Les auteurs n'étant pas autorisées à entrer, puis nous ne sommes pas des voyeuses non plus, elles ne peuvent vous raconter plus précisément ce qu'il s'y est passé.

Chez les Mustang, Riza reposa son chien qui lui avait souhaité un bon retour bien baveux. Riza prit le soin de se rincer le visage, la bave de chien n'étant pas à son goût, ni à celui de Roy. Ce dernier approcha et l'enlaça.

- Et ta gastro, au fait ? demanda-t-il en posant le menton sur son épaule.

- Passée.

- En tout cas, c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse seule à la maison quand tu es malade, déclara le colonel.

- Roooh ça va ! On s'en est très bien sorties toutes seules. Je dirais même que vous étiez en retard, répliqua Riza.

- Non mais oh ! protesta Mustang, indigné.

C'est vrai qu'un chevalier qui sauve sa princesse en retard, ça la fout mal. Riza rit, et se retourna pour passer ses bras autour du cou du brun.

- Mais tu es venu, c'est déjà ça, dit-elle doucement avant de l'embrasser.

Passons à présent chez les Fuery. Par ici je vous prie. Non, on emporte pas de souvenirs, merci ! Alors posez-moi tout de suite ces sous-vêtements. Voilà. La tête de Kain reposait sur les cuisses de Dark, tous deux étant allongés sur le divan. Le sergent racontait la façon dont lui et ses collègues s'étaient occupés de Reynolds.

- La tête dans les toilettes ? Eh bien, on dirait que mon petit chiot se transforme en bête fauve, sourit Dark en passant une main dans les courts cheveux bruns.

- Waf ! fit ledit chiot.

- Tu lui as pas mordu le derrière ? questionna la brunette.

Kain se tapa le front du plat de la main.

- Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose !

Dark éclata de rire, puis déposa un baiser sur le front de son fiancé.

FIN


End file.
